One hundred and fifty dollars
by AliceRulesMyWorld
Summary: Popular guy William ‘Spike’ Pratt and outcast ‘Buffy’ Summers have always hated each other. But what about when she has an opportunity to make 150 dollars just be ‘pretending’ to date him for a month. And gets much more.


**AH**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or its characters. This, unfortunately, means I don't own Spike…but we can't have everything in life.**

**Summary: Popular guy William 'Spike' Pratt and outcast 'Buffy' Summers have always hated each other. But what about when she has an opportunity to make 150 dollars just be 'pretending' to date him for a month. And gets much more.**

Spike, nicknamed such because if his tendency to spike the ball after a getting a touchdown, sat at the lunch table staring across the room at the girl that, though he'd never admit, he has secretly had a crush on for years. Yet, he hates her. Ironic, right? His friends are not the brightest of the stars in the sky, except Xander—short for Alexander—who actually holds a 4.0 average. Xander had figured out, long ago, that Spike had some sort of a crush on Buffy. Of course, Spike would never ask her out for nothing, but Xander knew he'd never turn down a bet.

"Spike," Xander says, "how about a bet?" he finishes after catching Spike's attention. "I'm listening," he says, disinterested.

"There's money involved. But of course, if you're not interested, I can take the three hundred dollar bet somewhere else if you'd…"

"I'm listening _intently_."

"If you get Buffy Summers to date you for a month—no matter how you do it, you win three hundred dollars."

"Deal"

Across the lunch room Willow and her girlfriend, Tara, sit next to Buffy. Buffy is actually nicknamed slayer because 'guy harmer' just doesn't sound that cool. The entire school calls her Slayer. She doesn't give a damn though. It doesn't matter to her what anyone thinks. Buffy smirks as Spike approaches their table. She enjoys their banter, and does not expect what happens next.

"I have a deal for you."

"One I can't refuse?"

"One you can't refuse." He repeats.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Will, Tara, he and I are going to discuss this would you…"

"Sure," Willow answers, grabbing Tara's hand.

As soon as Spike sees they are alone, he leans forward a little and lowers his voice.

"There's a bet." He says.

"A bet?" she says, implying he should elaborate.

"If I can get you to go out with me for a month I get three hundred dollars. You agree to it and one hundred and fifty of it is yours."

She looks at him not sure if she can trust him.

After a few moments of silence she says, "Do I have you word?"

"You have my word."

If nothing else, William Pratt is a man of his word.

She stuck her hand out to shake on it, but he grabbed her hand and held it.

"You're my girlfriend, remember?"

_It can't be that bad. It's just a month. It can't be that bad. It's just a month…_

She repeated it like a mantra and almost began to believe it, and, if she were to tell the truth, it wasn't that bad, him holding her hand. It was almost comfortable, almost natural.

That was going to be a problem.

It was going to be a problem because this was business.

Wasn't it?

"Buffy?" Willow asks as she walks into to Buffy's house, because it's more or less hers as well.

"Yeah, Will?"

"Explain."

"Explain what?" Buffy tries to keep her expression innocent but neutral.

"Spike? Mortal enemy? Lunch? Am I ringing any bells here?"

"It's complicated."

"It's _complicated_? You're dating a jerk, period. Finite, finé, end of…" Willow rants.

"I'm getting a hundred and fifty dollars out of this okay." She interrupts.

"In that case…you're still going to explain."

"His friends bet that he could go out with me. The bet is three hundred dollars. He was right. It was an offer I couldn't refuse. All I had to do is say, okay, I'll date you and I'd get half of the money. I agreed, so half of it's mine. Tada." Buffy finished.

"Well, okay. But he was holding your hand at lunch."

"Pretenses, Will. We have to look like we're dating."

"Neither one of you seemed the least bit uncomfortable with it."

"What are you saying, Will?"

"Be careful. I won't see you like that again, I can't."

"Will…"

"Don't say it. You know you were hurting after Liam broke up with you."

"Okay, but I was in love with him."

"Well, as long as William Pratt is so much better. Oh, wait…"

"Willow! Stop this right now. It's business." With a tiny little crush on the side.

But Buffy wasn't sure who she was trying to convince. Holding his hand had felt nice.

"You looked cozy with Buffy at lunch." Giles observed.

"Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "we've got a bet remember?"

"Like I'd forget…I can't believe you got her to agree."

"Negotiation works wonders." Spike smirked. Even if he had to offer her half the money, it means he won—soon as the month was over.

"You tell her?" Giles acted surprised, though he wasn't really.

"Yep, told her as long as she agrees to the bet half of the money is hers."

"Yeah, but still, at lunch…"

"It's business." He said stiffly. Even though his little crush was affecting the business aspect of it. He wondered if she'd felt it, too, if she had noticed, noticed how…how _right_ it was when they were holding hands.


End file.
